


From Then Until Now

by mayonly135



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonly135/pseuds/mayonly135
Summary: Dan has lived his life always thinking that being gay was something bad. He never thought that he would be the one to have these feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Phanfiction, and it is more just a jumble that came out at 3am. I do want to give a trigger warning, though. There is mention of depression, parental disapproval, fowl language, and mention of suicide. Please enjoy and give feedback. I would really appreciate it.

“Mommy?” A young Dan said, tugging at his mom’s skirt.

“Yes? What is it, Dan?” She asked, turning from the clothing rack to smile down at her son.

“What are they doing?” Dan pointing down the aisle at the two men holding hands. One was whispering in the other's ear and the other one giggled at what he said. They seemed very intimate.

Dan’s mom looked down the aisle at the two men her son was talking about. Her face went from one of love with a small smile to one of disgust in an instant.

“Oh, nothing that you need to know about.” She said, “Let’s go to a different store, okay honey?” She grabbed Dan’s hand and they quickly walked out of the store. Dan didn’t understand why his mother’s face had changed so suddenly or why she hadn’t really answered his questions, but he knew that whatever those guys were doing was something bad.

Dan liked browsing the internet. He wasn’t supposed to but he didn’t care what his mom said. He was 12 now, practically an adult. All he really did on the internet was search funny site names. He would type a weird name into the browser, like poop.com, and see what came up. Most of the time it was harmless but sometimes it would be a porn site, and while it intrigued Dan a little, he would exit immediately.

That day was just like any other day. Dan had a school friend over and they were secretly on the computer, getting a kick out of the funny websites. Then they typed in one and something came up that made both of them stop laughing. It was a porn site, just like Dan had accidently pulled up many times, except this one was not girls and guys. It was only men.

“Ewwww!” Johnny, Dan’s friend, said, “Exit!” He was covering his eyes and scrunching up his nose.

Dan just stared for a second. He didn’t understand why but he was just as intrigued by this as he was with the regular porn sites. He shouldn’t be, though. He should be freaking out like Johnny was.

“Daniel Howell, what on earth are you doing?” Dan snapped out of his trance and clicked the little red x as fast as he could. It was too late, though, his mother had seen.

He looked guiltily at his mother’s angry face, “I think we need to talk.” She said crossing her arms.

“Well I think I’ll go now,” Johnny said getting up. He lived just down the street so he could walk.

“I think that would be a good idea.” Dan’s mother said curtly.

“See you at school Dan,” and he left, leaving Dan with his terrifyingly angry mother.

“What do you think you are doing? On the internet. On a p-porn site? And not even just porn, a homosexual porn site?!” She was sounding more and more distressed as she went on, which made Dan feel more and more guilty.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I know I shouldn’t have been on the internet, but the porn thing was an accident."

“An accident? How was it an accident?” She said, calming down a little bit, but not much.

“I was just typing in funny website names, and that one just came up. I didn’t mean too.” Dan was getting teary eyed. He didn’t like getting yelled at, what 12-year-old did. He had also never seen his mother so angry before and it scared him.

“Okay well, even if that part was an accident you still went on the internet without my permission. You are grounded. No internet, no TV, no friends over for a week. You will go to school and come straight home, you understand me?” Dan nodded his head, not looking his mother in the eyes. “Okay. Now go to your room. Dinner will be ready in a little bit, and I will be telling your father about this when he gets home.”

Dan hurried off to his room, shutting the door and throwing himself on the bed. He thought about the boys on the website. Sure he thought sex was kind of gross, but he had never really thought about two men being in a relationship like that. He had always ever been taught that it was a girl and a boy. That was just how it was, or was it?

Dan continued to think about this until his mother called him down to dinner. By this time his father was home too and his mother had already told her about the incident earlier.

“So I heard you got on the internet without permission earlier.” He said, looming over Dan with a disappointed expression. He didn’t mention the porn site, either his mother hadn’t told him that part or he just didn’t bring it up.

“Yes, sir.” Dan did not meet his father’s eyes.

“You won’t do it again, right?”

“No sir.”

“Okay, then let’s eat.” Dan’s father was never one to be extremely harsh about a situation, and he really didn’t need to be. He was a large man with an air about him that demanded respect. He never needed to raise a hand to Dan, or even raise his voice, for Dan to listen to what he said.

“So how was work today honey? How is the case going?”” Dan’s mother asked her husband. He was a lawyer at a big law firm and he was working on a big case at the moment. Dan really didn’t know anything about it and didn’t really care, so he zoned out.

Dan was still thinking about the website, and then his mind went back to a very old memory. One that took place in a store where two men were holding hands. So if two men could be in a romantic relationship could they get married? How would that even work?

“… finished your homework? Dan… are you even listening to me?” Dan came back to reality and realized that his mother had been talking to him.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Dan said looking at his parents.

“Is everything okay?” his mother asked, sounding a little concerned.

“Yes… I was just wondering, can two men get married?” As soon as he had asked the question he regretted it. His mother’s face went dark and she set down the fork and knife.

“Why would you think such a thing?” she said, “Is it because of that website?”

“No, I was just wondering.” Dan lowered his gaze and went back to focusing on his food.

“Well don’t ask such an absurd question again.” The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

That night Dan thought a lot about what his mother said. Obviously, she thought that those kinds of relationships were wrong, and he respected his mother and her knowledge, so she must have a reason. He vowed to never think about that kind of thing again and never get involved with anyone of that nature. It was gross and he didn’t want to be gross.

He heard mumbled voices from out in the living room that night as well. His parents rarely fought, but they had that night. He had no idea what they could have been fighting about, but it soon died down and Dan drifted off to sleep.

A few months after that incident Dan found out that the men on the website were gay, or were pretending to be at least. He had heard the word gay used before but he had never truly understood what it meant. It was used by his friends all the time as an insult so he had just associated it with someone being weak or overly feminine. It didn’t really matter to him that gay meant liking guys. Being gay was bad, and that was that.

The first time Dan heard the word faggot was a couple years later. One of Dan’s close friends, Thomas, came out to their group that he was gay. Dan couldn’t believe it. At the time he didn’t know what to say. He really wasn’t that outspoken in their group anyway. Johnny had a lot to say, though. He started yelling at Thomas, calling him a faggot and making lude comments about what Thomas had been thinking every time they had all spent the night together, or changed together in gym, or used a urinal in a public bathroom. Dan listened and started to get angry as well. Johnny was right, how could he have been that way and not have told anyone. Thomas started crying and looked around the group for support but didn’t get anything but angry faces.

Thomas was outed by Johnny to the entire school. He started getting bullied constantly and eventually had to change schools. Dan felt really bad. Sure he had been angry, but he didn’t think Thomas had deserved that. He had been their friend. When he brought it up to his friends that maybe they had gone too far they turned on him in an instant. Johnny called him a faggot sympathizer and “Maybe you are actually one yourself.” Dan backtracked immediately, took back everything he said, and never brought it up again, but he still felt bad about it.

It didn’t help matters when Dan got home and his mother was gossiping about the whole incident on the phone with one of her friend.

“Did you hear about her Franklin boy? I would never have suspected.” She paused for a moment, letting the person on the other line say something. “Yeah, I just feel bad for the parents. I mean, they seem like such a stable family, what could have gone wrong.”

Dan got a sick feeling in his stomach from the way his mother was talking. There was nothing wrong with Thomas other than this whole gay thing. He didn’t even know what it was that was so wrong with it, other than the fact that his mother thought it was wrong.

Dan began to question his own sexuality when he was 14. He had been having little moments of questioning since he was 12, but he started really thinking about it. He liked girls, he knew that, but he also thought that guys were attractive. He wondered to himself if that was just the attractiveness that everyone sees, or was he actually attracted to them. This time in his life was really hard. He was just starting high school. He didn’t need more questions about his life. He pushed it back. he decided that he was just being silly, you either liked girls, like a normal person, or you liked boys. There was no in between, you couldn’t have both, and he knew he liked girls, so that was that.

Dan learned what bisexuality was when he was 15. The only reason that he came to terms with it was because he got a crush on someone. That person was not a girl, to Dan’s dismay. Instead, it was a tall lanky boy with black hair that was on the football team. Dan saw him in the halls sometimes, laughing with his friends and having a generally good time. Dan started going to football games just to see this boy play. He was a good player. Dan learned later that the boy’s name was Phil. Dan would watch Phil whenever they were around each other and learned a lot about him. He learned that he liked his smile because he looked truly joyful and happy. He loved his cute laugh and the fact that he was okay with laughing at himself. He learned that he was really good at kicking around a ball on the field, but off the field, he was extremely clumsy. He knew that his infatuation was wrong, though, and he needed to stop. He decided that he would accept the fact that he liked boys, but he would repress it. He would avoid being near Phil. He stopped going to football games, he would leave when Phil entered the same area as him. One good thing about the fact that it was Phil that he had a crush on was that they had no classes together and they did not have mutual friends, so cutting Phil out of his life was easy, or that’s what he told himself.

Dan got a girlfriend a few months later. She was a pretty girl in his class. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and her name was Jamie. He really liked Jamie, he thought he loved her. In reality, he was a young stupid kid that didn’t really know what love was, but at the time Jamie was everything. They dated for 4 months. They did girlfriend boyfriend things, obviously. They dated, they kissed, they had sex. It was good, Dan guessed, but it was awkward. It was too awkward. They could barely look at each other after. They hadn’t been ready, and they ended up breaking up. Jamie went on to date other people and Dan wallowed in self-pity for a while but it didn’t take long for him to bounce back. It hadn’t really been love anyway, it was just infatuation. Dan didn’t date anyone else for a while.

Dan was still 15 when he heard the Thomas had committed suicide. It turned out that even though he had changed schools the bullying hadn’t stopped. It had apparently gotten so severe when he was in high school that he had to go to counseling and they even had to pull him out of school. That doesn’t mean that the mean kids or the hateful comments couldn’t get to him, though. The internet was a powerful tool and it wasn’t always used for the best purposes. He had been harassed constantly on social media and in the end, decided to end his own life. Dan learned about it when he came home to his mother gossiping with her friend in the living room.

“I heard the Franklin boy killed himself.” Mrs. Robinson, Johnny’s mom, said to Dan’s mother.

“I know, it’s truly tragic. I feel so bad for their family.” Dan’s mother responded.

Dan was shocked. He made his way back to his room in a daze, not even hearing his mom calling his name when he walked past the living room. He hadn’t seen Thomas in years but that didn’t matter at that moment. What mattered was that he had been Thomas’ friend and he had betrayed him. He fell onto his bed and cried into his pillow. Dan fell into a deep depression after that. He was angry at the world, he was angry at his mom, he was angry at Johnny, who he hadn’t even seen since the left middle school, but he was mostly mad at himself. He was angry that he had let so many people control his thoughts and feeling back then. He had listened to people that he shouldn’t have, and his friend had died because of it. No, he didn’t have a right to call him a friend. If he had been his friend he would have stuck by him.

Dan didn’t want to do anything. All he ever did was sit on the computer that his parents had gotten him freshman year, and browse through Myspace, or play video games on the PlayStation he had gotten for his birthday. He cut himself off from the few friends that he had in school and sat alone at lunch. He never went out after school, or on weekends. He didn’t come out of his room except to eat and use the bathroom. Everyone noticed the change in him, it was obvious, but no one really knew what to do about it. His parents thought that all he need was time. He was grieving and he would get past it eventually. Dan, however, felt like he would never get past it. He felt so alone, and he knew it was his fault. It just gave him another reason to hate himself.

A lot of things happened in the year that Dan turned 16. One day as Dan was sitting at his usual table alone someone came over and sat across from him. He was a tall lanky boy with black hair. He did not have the joyous smile on his face that he normally wore, though. Dan just kind of looked at him, or stared at him would be more accurate, while Phil was focused on eating his food.

“What?” Phil asked, sounding annoyed when he finally saw that Dan was looking at him.

“N-nothing,” Dan said, going back to eating his food. They sat across from each other silently eating. Every once in a while, Dan would glance up at Phil, but that was the extent of their interaction. When the bell rang Phil grabbed his tray and walked away, leaving Dan in shock.

The next day a similar thing happened. Phil came over and slammed his tray down on the table, seeming angrier than before. He sat down and let out a huge sigh. Dan didn’t comment, just continued eating. Then Phil gave an angry yell that got the attention of the entire cafeteria. Dan did not like the attention. He wanted to slip away, but then Phil started talking.

“You know what pissed me off so much?” Phil asked. Dan looked around thinking there must be someone else he is talking to, but there was no one.

“W-what?” He asked hesitantly.

“People just being mean to others. What is even the point; you know? There is no reason to bring other people down just to raise yourself up.” Phil was becoming increasingly agitated as he was talking.

Dan didn’t know what to say. He was in shock that Phil, a guy he had watched from afar for a good portion of his sophomore year, was now sitting across from him and ranting.

“Yeah, I hate it too,” Dan said back after a pause that was probably too long.

Phil let out a sigh and sat back in his chair, “My friends can just be big jerks, and it gets on my nerves. I try and talk to them about it but they just ignore me.” He paused for a moment. “I’m sorry. I just waltz over here and unload that on you, yet we haven’t even been properly introduced. I’m Phil by the way.”

“I know,” Dan says quietly.

“Sorry?” Phil asks.

“I’m Dan,” Dan says quickly, his face heats up and he knew it must have been red.

“Nice to meet you, Dan.” The bell rang after that and they both went their separate ways, but when Dan got to his locker he smiled for the first time in a while. He felt giddy.

Phil sitting with Dan became a regular occurrence. Even after he had made up with his friends he kept sitting with Dan because he was, according to Phil, “far more interesting than the stupid jocks I call friends.” Dan reminded Phil at that point that he was too, in fact, a jock. To this Phil scoffed and said that he was a cool and amazing person that could not be put into a single category. Dan laughed at that.

They shared their mutual love of Muse, video games, and the internet. Dan and Phil became great friends. Dan learns that the reason Phil had come to his table that first day was because his friends had been making fun of a kid at school for being gay. Dan admired Phil for standing up to his friends. He was happy that his friend was able to do something that he would never be able to do. Dan told Phil about Thomas and how he had been a horrible friend. Phil reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. He was young and even if he had done something there was no guarantee that he could have helped. Dan thanked his friend for his effort but he didn’t really believe him.

Phil came out to Dan first. They were in Phil’s room playing Sonic, or more like Dan was playing the game after having confiscated it from Phil who kept dying.

“Hey Dan,” Phil said, “I have something to tell you.”

“Hmmm?” Dan wasn’t really paying much attention. He was more focused on the game.

“I’m gay,” Phil said and waited for Dan’s response.

When Dan registered what Phil had said he froze. Sonic crashed into a wall and died, the end screen coming up on the TV. Dan just sat frozen for a while, a whirl-storm of emotions going through his mind. He felt the excitement that his feeling could be reciprocated, fear that Phil would go through the same thing as Thomas, and doubt, because even if Phil was gay why would he ever like Dan. In the end, Dan had been sitting silently for too long and Phil spoke first.

“If you want to leave I understand. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” Dan whipped his head over to Phil and saw that he was looking really sad.

“Why would I want to do that? You have Sonic and you would never be able to do the game justice playing by yourself.” Dan said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Phil looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“You died though so I should get another turn,” Phil said leaning over to grab the controller.

“I stayed alive for far longer than you did, but you can try to beat me, I guess.” Dan handed the remote over and sat back as the boy he secretly had a crush on killed Sonic a few more times.

Dan met Louise a few days later. She and Phil had been friends since they were little kids. She had gone to a different high school than them so he had never met her before, but they hit it off immediately. They were both socially awkward and they were able to connect with that. It turns out that she was the one that had convinced Phil to come out to Dan in the first place.

Junior year turned into senior year. The three of them turned into a trio. They could always be found together after school and on the weekends. Louise and Dan always went to Phil’s football games, and they hung out at Phil’s or Louise’s house constantly.

The day that IT happened was like any other day. The three of them were all in Phil’s room playing video games and Phil got up to leave saying that he had to use the restroom. Dan decided that this was the perfect time to get something off his chest. He paused the game, with loud protests from Louise, and turned to her with a serious expression on his face. She stopped complaining when she saw him, her annoyance changing into concern.

“What is it?” She asked in her most soothing voice.

“I- I have a huge crush on Phil,” Dan told her. Once he had said it he felt like he had a huge weight lifted from him. He couldn’t help but smile. Louise was smiling too, not only smiling but giggling. “What are you laughing at?”

"Nothing really, but you should really talk to Phil.” She said to him, trying to downplay her excitement.

“What? Why? What did he say to you?” Dan asked almost hysterically. He had a small bubble of hope blooming in his chest.

“I am not at liberty to say. I just think you should talk to him.” As soon as she said this Phil came back into the room. “Hey love, I have to go. I will talk to you tomorrow.” Louise said getting up and walking quickly out of the room, not even waiting for so much as a goodbye from Dan or Phil.

“What was that about?” Phil asked sitting next to Dan on the bed.

Dan just shrugged, keeping his eyes down. He could feel his face heating up and knew he was blushing. He hadn’t felt this nervous and giddy around Phil since the first time they had sat at the lunch table together.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked. Dan was acting kind of weird.

“Umm… I… I have something to say to you.” Dan said. He was nervously wringing his hands, and he felt like his stomach was doing flips.

“What is it?” Phil looked concerned.

“Well…” Dan couldn’t sit still anymore. He stood up and started pacing, “Well you see… The thing is...”

“Out with it already.” Phil stood up and grabbed Dan’s shoulders, making him stop his pacing.

“I like you,” Dan said it all in one gasp of breath. He stared up into Phil’s beautifully blue, green, yellow eyes and waited for a response, but Phil was just staring back, shock prevalent on his face. Dan rushed on, “and I don’t mean like you like a friend, I mean like like you. I know this is probably weird and you don’t like me the same way but I-"

Dan was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips pressing against his own. He stood there for a moment not doing anything. When it had finally registered what was happening he kissed him back. There were no “fireworks” or any kind of spark like what you see in the movies, but there didn’t have to be. It just felt right, and Dan was extremely happy.

When Phil pulled away neither of them could stop smiling. Phil leaned his forehead against Dan’s and said quietly so that only Dan could hear “I like you too.”

After that, they officially started dating, well officially to them, Louise, and Phil’s parents. They decided they would not come out to anyone else at school because they wouldn’t be there for that much longer and they didn’t feel like dealing with the questions or backlash. Dan also decided not to tell his parents for the time being. Every time he even thought about it, he felt extremely anxious and sick to his stomach.

Even with the secret they still found ways to steal secret kisses around school or go on romantic dates to places they knew classmates wouldn’t be. Sometimes after a football game Phil would pull Dan into the locker room once everyone had left and they would just make out up against the lockers. There were also a few times when they would sneak out of class to go on a date to the movies or the park.

While sneaking around had an adventurous feeling to it, it was always nice to know that they had a safe place as Phil’s house. Phil had come out to his parents a long time ago, and they had been totally okay with it. They had told him while he was growing up that it didn’t matter who he loved they would always support him and love him. When the two of them had started dating Phil had, of course, told his parents right away. They told Dan that if he ever needed a safe place to go, their door was always open.  
Dan was extremely thankful to them.

Dan came out to his parents the second semester of senior year. One of the reasons he had decided to tell them anything at all was because of Phil’s parent. He felt bad that they had to keep a secret from them every time they saw each other. He felt that it wasn’t fair to them, or to his own parents to be kept in the dark. So one night after dinner, when his parents were in the living room watching TV he got up the courage to finally tell them.

“Mom, dad, I have something to tell you,” Dan said standing in front of his parents who were sitting on the couch.

“Yes honey, what is it?” His mother asked looking up at him and muted the TV so that he had their full attention.

“I have a boyfriend.”

The room was completely silent; you could hear a pin drop. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

His mother broke the silence first, but she didn’t explode like Dan thought she would, she was laughing. “Your joking right. Very funny, now let us get back to our TV show.” She turned the sound back on.

“No, mom, I’m not joking,” Dan said.

“You have to be joking because I know that I did not raise you to be a faggot.” Her light temperament dropped rapidly to one of disapproval and anger.

Dan felt his stomach drop at her words. He knew she was going to be mad, but there was really no preparation he could have made for the feeling you have when you own mother completely turns against you.

“I’m sorry mom,” Dan said quietly holding back tears.

His father got up and walked over to him. To be honest Dan had no idea how his dad would react to the situation. He had never outright said anything against homosexuality, but Dan always figured he agreed with his mother. He felt the weight of his father’s hand on his shoulder and he knew that he was going to get thrown out on the street.

“Why don’t you go to your room son?” His father said to him. Dan looked up at the man in front of him and saw the genuine sadness in his eye. Dan nodded his head and ran to his room.

He heard the muffled voices of his parents arguing in the living room. It was the loudest argument they had ever had and it was about him. After a while, he heard the front door slam shut and footsteps coming down the hall to his bedroom. The door opened and his father walked in, regret all over his face.

After graduation, Dan was kicked out of the house. He had found out from his father that his mother would allow him to stay for the rest of high school, but as soon as it was over he was to leave. Dan had cried that night on his father’s shoulder. His relationship with his mother became practically nonexistent after he came out. He spent almost all of his time at Phil’s house and worked really hard to be accepted into a good college. He wanted to go into law. It was what his mother had wanted for him and he figured that if he could make her proud of that then maybe they could redeem their relationship. Everyone told him that he should just forget her, she was a toxic person, he didn’t need her in his life. He couldn’t do that, though. She was his mother, and you only get one.

He moved to Manchester right out of high school. He had been accepted to university there and they had allowed him early move in because of his home situation. Phil was also going to go to school there in the fall but they had a few months in between until he could move into the dorms also. In the meantime, they texted nonstop, called each other every day, and skyped for 8 or more hours at a time. Phil also started something called a YouTube channel during this time apart. Dan subscribed to him and then got pulled into the depths of the YouTube insanity. Through the entire summer, if he was not working or talking to Phil, he was on YouTube. Phil said he should start a channel too but he couldn’t. Not yet anyway.

Dan had his first existential crisis when he was 19. He had been in school for three semesters and was working on his fourth when something just hit him. Why was he even doing this at all? The only reason he had wanted to go into law was to get his mother’s approval, his mother who he hadn’t even spoken to in almost two years. He didn’t want to do this anymore.

Phil had continually told him to upload a video to YouTube so he went ahead and tried it. It was great. Well, not the video but the feedback. He continued to upload videos and his subscriber rate grew and grew. YouTube helped the anxiety about school die down for a little bit, but it eventually came back in full, and he decided to take a leap year.

He and Phil got an apartment together in Manchester. It was small but they didn’t need anything too big. Dan got a job at a hardware store and regularly uploaded videos, while Phil still went to class every day.

Things grew from there. They went up to millions of subscribers, they got their own radio show, they went on tour and had multiple books come out. Phil graduated in that time and they moved to London. Dan had decided to never go back to school. The whole time Dan and Phil were still together. They had never told their subscribers that they were together. There were a few reasons for this. One was that they knew what constant prying into their relationship could be like and they didn’t want to have that. Another reason was that he had never told his grandmother that he was bisexual, and he knew she watched his videos. So their fans didn’t know but Phan was real, and life was good for them.

Dan was 25 when his mother called for the first time in years. He had to double check when he saw that mom had come up in the caller ID. He had kept in touch with his father over the years so he thought that maybe it was just him calling from her phone. He hesitantly pressed the answer button, afraid what would happen next.  
“Hello?” Dan said hesitantly. There was no reply at first. He thought that his mother must have called him by accident. He was about to hang up when he heard her voice.

“Hi honey”, she said quietly, “How are you?”

They had a long conversation. The gist of it was that she wanted to reconnect with him and she was so sorry for the way she had  
acted so long ago. Dan knew that it wasn’t going to be that simple, but he really did want her to be a part of his life again.

Later that evening when he and Phil were lying in bed, he told Phil about the call.

“That’s great!” Phil said in response to the new, “She is making an effort.”

“I know. I am still in shock I think.” Dan snuggled closer to Phil, who wrapped his arms tightly around Dan’s body.

“I’m so happy for you,” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear.

Dan was happy too. He was lying in bed with the man he loved, thinking about having a relationship with his mother again and working on their next big adventure in their YouTube careers. Yes, Dan thought, Life is good.


End file.
